


my top 10 Episodes of TVD Season 3

by badboy_fangirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Meta, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: blah blah blah





	my top 10 Episodes of TVD Season 3

**My 10 Favorite Episodes of TVD, Season Three.**   
[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/?action=view&current=tumblr_lz452sVOqE1r1ifq5o2_500.png)

I don't really think there's much in the way of argument that S3 was not as good as the first two, but I would be remiss in making a special mention right here, as a Damon/Elena shipper, and that is this: 3x19 "Heart of Darkness" did not make my list. I do think that perhaps the most perfect five minutes of the series exist in that episode, but there are too many other things that bother me about it for it to make my favorite episode list. Much like "Bloodlines" in S1, though I love the D/E element, overall the episode is just not as good as some others. Okay, I've disclaimed enough. On to the actual list!

**10) 3x07 "Ghost World"**   
[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/S3%20stills/?action=view&current=307damonchainedup.jpg)

I love this episode, because there is so much rich history in it. I know there are many other ghosts we could have seen, but the ones we do see made me cry or made me gasp out loud when I saw them. But let's start with the beginning. One of my **all-time favorite Damon moments** is depicted in the photo I chose. Stefan comes in and unhooks his brother enough that he can get free, but he doesn't really help him get untangled. There is this little thing that Somerhalder does...a little jerk left-jerk right movement along with a little grunt of frustration that never fails to make me rewind and rewatch because it's so hysterical. Aside from that, I love Mason coming back to get a little revenge, but not too much because he really wasn't that bad of a guy; I love Lexi coming back to show us why Stefan is so majorly fucked up--thanks but no thanks to your type of tough love, girlfriend; Grams and Bonnie *weeps* and of course the final shot of Anna and Pearl never fails to pierce my heart. And then there's just good old creepy Frederick and his band of merry tomb vamps who are still trying to get that revenge they always wanted. On top of that we have some of the great Damon/Ric bromance dialogue for the ages: _I don't like you! We're not friends!_ It's just a solid episode of great character moments. [Point of inexplicability: Nobody thinks of Jenna? I know, it's ludicrous. That would have made the episode PERFECT. ETA: Someone reminded me that Esther tells Elena in 3x20 that Jenna's at peace, so that explains why she didn't pop up! No points of inexplicability!]

**9) 3x22 "The Departed"**   
[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/S3%20stills/?action=view&current=Jenna.jpg)

I know that Jenna is barely in this episode, but she's in it, and that's what matters to me. I wish there had been more of her for sure. Miss you SO MUCH, AUNT JENNA. So much happens in this episode--so much controversy!--but you know, in the end, I think we'll be able to see how the ground work was laid for everything that comes after it. Elena as a vampire wasn't obvious to everyone, so there was some lack of appropriate storytelling there, but I do think this was the tragic and natural path that she has been on since she didn't die the first time she drove off Wickery Bridge.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/S3%20stills/?action=view&current=DEfirstmeet.gif)

Never let it be said that I think because Elena met Damon *first* that that really has any bearing on the trajectory of their paths together. Their trajectory is already set in stone, regardless of when they met. What matters is they _did_ meet, and they were destined to meet, and their paths are interlocked. She is consumed, as is he, and their consumption is, at this point, eternal. But honestly I didn't pick this episode so I could wax on about my OTP. What is great is the metaphor of all it--Damon is Elena's future, Stefan is her past. Matt and Jeremy are now as guilty as all the others around them for disregarding someone else's agency; Ric, in his final moments thinks of Jeremy, that kid he first connected with when he arrived in Mystic Falls; and Bonnie, of course, starts acting upon things instead of being acted upon. Where this all leads is exciting and new, and boy will Caroline be pissed when she realizes her boyfriend is Klausler. I can't wait! [Point of inexplicability: Rebekah's generous enough to call Stefan and let him know she's going to kill Elena. So thoughtful of her!]

**8) 3x17 "Break On Through"**   
[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/S3%20stills/?action=view&current=317CreepyRic.jpg)

In so many ways, this episode belongs to Matt Davis. Alaric's turn to the creepy really freaked me out, and I was screaming and covering my eyes when he was chasing Meredith through the Gilbert house, but when it was obvious he was going to do harm to Elena....that's when I knew just how awful this whole thing was going to be. A lot of people didn't like the Eternity-Ring-Makes-You-Evil twist, but I loved it.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/S3%20stills/?action=view&current=317SageDamon.jpg)

The other reason I love this episode is Sage, and the Rebekah-Sage Sex Sandwich. TVD has this habit of bringing in really great characters only to kill them off before I get to have my full love-affair with them. I love Sage's chemistry with Damon, and her amusement at all things Rebekah. And I love that while it looks like she's duping him, really, my boy is duping her, because he's wonderful like that.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/?action=view&current=Damonlecture.gif)

The episode that precedes this one, "1912" is a strong brother episode, but the flashback stuff was fairly weak, so I didn't choose it--and that's fine because this episode contains Damon's lecture to Stefan, something that Stefan's needed to hear since the Pilot, and in a moment of tragedy, he is able to control himself. He breaks on through. Now whether or not he can maintain that, I don't know, but it was cool while it lasted! [Points of inexplicability: it would have been nice to hear about Sage sooner than just the episode before...shoehorned in much? Which is too bad, because she's so cool!]

**7) 3x09 "Homecoming"**   
[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/S3%20stills/?action=view&current=309BeksElena.jpg)

And so begins the tradition of Rebekah not getting to attend school dances, even though she desperately wants to. All of the elements with Rebekah, Klaus, and their father are so impeccably good...it's hard to believe that they haven't been the dysfunctional family I've been invested in since minute one.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/?action=view&current=Klaus.gif)

The epic trust between Damon and Elena in this episode is, well, epic, and the strength of their relationship just slays me. (And completely befuddles me that everyone everywhere doesn't just love them. When they're dysfunctional they're glorious, and when they work together, it's even more breathtaking.)

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/?action=view&current=Elena.gif) [](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/?action=view&current=Damon-2.gif)

A few words must be said about Queen Kat, though, because this is the last episode we see her in for S3 and everything about her, from her awkwardness with Matt, to her fear of Klaus, to her rescue of Damon that he doesn't even know about STILL? Oh, Kat. Why, why, why can I never have nice things, like you and Stefan making out? Those moments of total vulnerability of Klaus' that she witnesses are divine as well. So, so, so good. I also really love the Tyler/Caroline elements of this episode--he does the best he can in a difficult situation and yet their problems are not easily overcome. I always feel for both of them in that final confrontation, because they are both right. [Points of inexplicability: Damon hair--it gets really, really, REALLY bad in this episode, and of course, Mikael...gone too soon.]

**6) 3x21 "Before Sunrise"**   
[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/S3%20stills/?action=view&current=321Stefsad.jpg)

The tension in this episode is so great. I was on the edge of my seat the whole way through, worried for every single character--and my heart, OH MY HEART when they desiccate Klaus. I knew I loved him, but like Stefan, I don't think I understood just how attached I had become to him. I really love that at the last moment, Stefan feels regret, that whatever their connection had been, and the fact the he equated it with only bad things, in this moment, he's putting his brother down, and it pains him. There is other great Klaus stuff--like his attack on the Gilbert house--one of the funniest sequences in TVD history--and his moment with Caroline at the school, not to mention the face off with Tyler, and of course his *favor* to Elena so she doesn't have to choose a Salvatore. All in all, this episode belongs to Klaus, which is appropriate since we fell into mourning right after.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/S3%20stills/?action=view&current=321BrosSalvatore.jpg)

Bonnie's deus ex machina again with the desiccation spell, but that moment with Jeremy when she almost doesn't revive him is brilliant, and I hope will have much more development. Plus, Bonnie and Jeremy! I love them! Please, let them get back together! [Point of inexplicability: Elena's speech about having to choose. What saves it is the fabulous awkwardness of it all, so even though I kind of hate it, I kind of love it too.]

**5) 3x14 "Dangerous Liaisons**   
[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/?action=view&current=Damonflawless.jpg)

This episode belongs to Elena--and she got all the haters to prove it. All season, this is what it's been coming to--just how _Petrova_ is she? Well, she shows it all by pulling a Damon and not asking anyone's permission to make judgment calls that are pretty inappropriate when all is said and done. And yet, I love her for it.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/?action=view&current=nothatingElena.jpg)

She's not waiting around for someone else to solve it for her, and she's not letting Damon boss her around. And, of course, that leads to a major fall-out between them, which leads to Damon having sex with Rebekah, but I'm not complaining. It's all good, and it all had to happen. And once again, the Klaus-Caroline connection continues to titillate. And there is a moment, right at the end, when you see that even Caroline is starting to succumb. She will later tell Tyler she doesn't think Klaus is capable of deep feeling, but the fact that she even thought about it at all is the interesting part. [Point of inexplicability: Elena just has a ballgown lying around? Caroline had to get hers from Klaus.]

**4) 3x05 "The Reckoning**   
[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/S3%20stills/?action=view&current=305DE.jpg)

Klaus is just a lonely boy, lonely and blue. That's what this episode shows us. Oh, and just how evil and awful and mean he is, because he compels Stefan to do all kinds of terrible things, include finally flip his switch and turn off his emotions. But really, this episode is, narratively speaking, so long coming and so appropriately titled, because 'the reckoning' is that Elena finally sees Stefan as he really is: a vampire, capable of atrocity. There was a lot of debate about the compulsion aspect, but I think it's fitting; Stefan did everything in his power to prevent Elena from ever seeing these parts of him, which kept them both in a valley of denial that is not healthy, so him losing his ability to do that, to have no mask in front of her was necessary, by whatever methods. I love this episode for so many other things, like Bonnie/Matt/Vicki (hello, foreshadowing for Matt!), and Damon/Katherine/Jeremy, and of course Rebekah/smartphone/shit-fit-over-her-necklace. But mostly I love the dichotomy between Elena's blood having the ability to bring out the worst monster within Stefan while it does nothing to Damon. Pure, subtle genius. And the arrival of no humanity!Stefan is certainly delightful. [Points of inexplicability: Why does no one care what has happened to Elena, except Damon? Caroline and Tyler, Bonnie and Matt, they all just seem unconcerned that Klaus has obviously whisked Elena away. And then, how does Damon even know she's at the hospital? And why doesn't Anna want to help Damon? Last time she saw him, she warned him about the Tomb vampires.]

**3) 3x03 "End of the Affair"**   
[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/S3%20stills/?action=view&current=303StefBeks.jpg)

THIS EPISODE. Ugh. I'll start with the points of inexplicability first: WHY, WHY, WHY WAS THERE NEVER ANY FOLLOW THROUGH ON STEFAN/REBEKAH??? It's INEXPLICABLE. The other thing that bothered me hugely was how we were supposed to believe Klaus didn't know Elena was hiding in the closet. But anyway, on to the awesomeness. Throughout the season Rebekah makes many references to the fact that Stefan was more fun in the '20s, and YEAH, HE WAS. The big reveal that Klaus knew (and loved!) Stefan before was so great, the introduction of Gloria, who was another great "day player" who didn't stay nearly long enough, the amazing roadtrip banter of Damon and Elena, not to mention one of my all-time favorite scenes between them ever--their confrontation after her run-in with Stefan, Damon's half-assed apology because he can't believe he was that stupid and Elena realizing how much he's covering up his worry for her...just, guh X a billion. And, for me, one of the few times I really felt Stefan & Elena...their first glimpse of each other in months is such a powerful, poignant moment filled with surprise, longing, and of course absolute fear, which makes it so creepy-wonderful. And Stefan and Beks, which becomes my third Stefan ship, behind Stefan and Katherine and Stefan and Caroline that NEVER FUCKING SAILED. So much wasted chemistry. Such a great episode.

**2) 3x08 "Ordinary People"**   
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/S3%20stills/?action=view&current=308Rebekah.jpg)   
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/?action=view&current=salvatoreswag.gif)   
[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/?action=view&current=DEsleepingtogether.gif)

This episode contains my single favorite Salvatore fight ever--when Damon kicks Stefan's ass on the street after Stefan saves Damon's life just one more time--and Stefan actually ENJOYS the whole thing. It's the weirdest, most perfect display of dysfunction ever, and I never get tired of watching it. But really, this episode belongs to Rebekah. The backstory of the Originals, the reasoning behind the Vampire Spell, and the horrific side effects is such an interesting take on a mythology that's had various overhauls through the years. Elena's incredulity when Rebekah explains it was a protection is wonderful. Rebekah: _What else would it be?_ Elena: _A curse!_ Oh, but the best laid plans, Elena, the best laid plans. Uncovering the truth that Klaus killed their mother gives Claire Holt a chance to rip all our hearts out--figuratively--and Elena makes my heart skip a beat entirely when she informs Damon that it won't be Stefan's love for her that will save him. #TeamSalvatore4Life [Points of inexplicability: Klaus's wig; Viking script??? LOLOL.]

**1) Tie between 3x10 "The New Deal" and 3x11 "Our Town"**   
[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/S3%20stills/?action=view&current=310Damondaydrunk.jpg)

**1a) "The New Deal"**

That first one is just because she's looking at him like she wants to gobble him up while she tells him she's not saying he's attractive at all. THE SAPPY SOFTNESS IN HER FACE TELLS IT ALL. Ugh, these two, they KILL ME. I'll start with the end because that kiss was so unexpected. I had been waiting, and waiting, but when it finally arrived, I didn't see it coming, and because it was unexpected, it wasn't the kind of kiss most of the shippers had anticipated. But it was better--sweet and simple, and Damon didn't push it too far. He left Elena wanting more, which was totally the way it should go. Aside from that, this whole episode is so good. It calls back to and reintroduces the Jeremy/Tyler bromance, the Salvatores beat each other up--okay, really, Damon beats up Stefan again, gets the truth out of him, and they are their lovely dysfunctional selves. Klaus gets his sister back, only to be afraid to face her, and in what is still one of my favorites scenes ever, despite the controversy, Elena violates, along with her vampire cohort and her vampire hunter cohort, her brother's mind one more time to keep him safe. Proving, as ever, that Elena Gilbert is far more like Damon Salvatore than she ever wants to admit. [No point of inexplicability. This episode is perfect.]

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/?action=view&current=airsharing.gif)

**1b) "Our Town"**   
[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/TVD/S3%20stills/?action=view&current=311WickeryBridge2.jpg)

This episode contains my favorite piece of acting, to date, by Nina Dobrev as Elena. That scene on Wickery Bridge with Matt at the end...when she says "Like I let her down a little, you know?" is just... _guh_. It rips my heart out every time. I'm getting ahead of myself again by discussing the end first, but I just love it so much. This whole episode, top to bottom is flawless for me. It's a tight episode from the Damon-trying-to-rein-Stefan-in elements to the introduction of the new "serial killer" plotline to Bonnie's righteous judgment of Elena for compelling Jeremy to leave town--oh, how I love that moment when Bonnie comes to say goodbye to Jer and you see her almost tell him the truth...so good. And of course the Damon/Elena bond deepens as she tearfully tells him he can't kiss her and he makes a prediction about their future, and then of course the scene that came out of nowhere and made the fandom FLAIL to the point of injury: Klaus comes to cure Caroline's werewolf bite. It was the thing we never knew we always wanted! Lastly, it's that awful moment when Stefan drives Elena to Wickery Bridge. His cruelty in that moment should never be forgotten by ANYONE. It isn't about leveling the playing field or making Stefan as *bad* as his brother, but it is by far the most terrible thing we've ever seen Stefan do, and he can little more than apologize for eternity to set it right. [No point of inexplicability. This episode is also perfect.] 


End file.
